Brand
by Specter of the Fallen
Summary: In a alternate reality a young half uruk elf boy named Malren is saved from a burning ruin by Talion who trains him in the ways of the sword the bow and the dagger, with these tools will Malren be able to avenge the deaths of his parents?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am PsychoDuskull, I am the author of this fanfiction. Now you may not know this, but in other stories i mention alternate realities and parts where what is and what isn't are blurred. now in this Fanfiction things may not seem to make sense, you may ask yourself sense when do Uruks have families or value anything besides murder and slaughter?

But I am rambling, as a wise creature once said "The shows just beginning, theres no more time to think!, lets get started!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark evening in Mordor...The memories of the past.

(A child born with red eyes? what is this evil?)

Rebel elves and some rebel Uruks hidden in a mountain

(You had a child with one of those beasts!)

(This is a travesty against us all, the child will bring nothing but ruin!)

(You are all expunged from this camp do you hear me, you and your Uruk friends!)

A town is started

(Glifnear? Can we truly have a life here?)

(Yes...for now.)

It doesn't last long

(scream)

(scatter traitor breds, scatter from the might of the Black Hand of Sauron!)

Only one survives.

(It seems you are born under a lucky star young one.)

(Talion are you sure about-)

(Yes, We must give him a chance, I love no Uruk but he had a family and we must make those wishes of theirs come true.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and thats a rap for now. you'll know more in time. 


	2. Chapter 2

17 years later...

Two swords clash in a training area, A man wearing a black cloak and half-skull mask and Talion the Ranger.

"Come Malren, do you really expect to get me with a head on aproach? I may be playing the role of your parents killer, But i'm still a ranger of Gondor."

"And how do you expect getting anywhere fighting a shadow" sounded a voice behind him. Talion turned to see Malren standing without his cloak and mask behind him, the thing he was locking blades with was some sort of Shade that Malren had conjured.

"You can use black magic? How long have you been hiding this?" he said as he was flipped on his rear end and a rapier end was pointed at his chest.

"Till now." said Malren, a smirk planted on his face. he then sheathed his rapier and helped Talion up, recovering his cloak and mask had been his symbol for 10 years...Ten long years...

"Malrin?"

"Uh?" he came too he'd aparently had been in mid way of putting his cloak on but had just stared.

"Oh its nothing I was just-"

"Thinking of the past?"

"Yes."

A ghostly appariton that was named Celebrimbor apeared, once a elf he was now a wraith.

"One must not dwell on the past..." He gazed down at a hammer in his hand "It only brings pain to do that." he looked up "One must learn from it."

"Ofcourse Master Celebrimbor." sayed Malrin bowing.

"Now off to bed, in the morning we set off to were you'll be stationed." sayed Talion

"Stationed?" asked Malrin

"Mordor is a large place and we can not be everywhere." sayed Celebrimbor as they walked back to their hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

Profile time!

Today is Malren! Malren's parents died at the hands of Uruks on the side of Sauron, he is a swordsmen mainly and utilizes a Rapier, a weapon nearly uncommon in Lord of the Rings Lore.  
he uses quick thrusts and trickery to down his foes. he is also very good at stealth, his archery however is far from excellent. He also can use black magic to mimic some of Talions powers and come up with his own.

His moveset is very similar to Talion's but his flurry attack is replaced with a "Fencer's Rush" where Malrin does stabs in quick succesion.

His nickname to the Uruks is the Shadowcloak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day...

The three came apon a land that was mostly wasteland and trees, 80% of Mordor was wasteland but that was beside the point.  
this area was full of large rocks and mountains, Ratbag sat next to 5 uruks who looked as branded as they were brain dead.  
(did i mention Ratbags alive in this series?)

"Ranger! hows it been!" The uruk actually seemed happy, and very few uruks are happy, even Malren's father frowned all the time, and he was the local cutup!

Talion seemed to have a smirk on his face for a split second before it was replaced with his usual death glare that he always wore.

"Malren this is Ratbag, he'll be your guide for this area."

Ratbag walked over and shook Malren's hand, which nearly crushed Ratbag's aciddentally.

"He's got a strong hand shake."

As the two walked to face away from Ratbag, Ratbag silently screamed and held his hand which hurt like the Dark Lord himself shook it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I havn't updated this story in awhile, I've got so many ideas running through my head at super fast speeds that it can be tough. anyway on with the story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I leave him in your hands." was the last thing Talion said before departing, leaving Ratbag and Malren alone.

The two walked around so ruins while they spoke, not many non branded Uruks around but probably because Talion made it that way, Malren respected Talion mainly cause of his skill.

"So how did you and Talion meet?" asked Malren, Ratbag took 2 seconds to absorb what he said then answered.

"Talion has saved me on numerous occasions." he grabbed Malren by the front of his cloak and pulled him alittle closer "Don't tell him I said this okay?" Malren shook his head signalling okay.

(Flashback)

"Hey Ranger, come over here! what you scared?"

as he said scared he saw a archer plummet to the ground in front of him.

"Well...bad choice of words on my part"

(If you played the game or seen someone else play it you know how this conversation went down.)

*Yeah he helped me plenty, even helped me grab position as war chief. then the day happened that made me completely loyal to him, like I said don't tell him I told you about this...*

"And the war chiefs did nothing to stop this sacrilege!?" asked the Hammer of Sauron even though technically he wields a mace and therefore is the Mace of Sauron.

"they all died in battle milord, all except me, War chief Ratbag" said Ratbag.

"Fortunately you are still alive!" said the Hammer

"Heh yeah, oh no." Ratbag realized he was about to die.

as the Hammer(Mace "cough cough") swung upward to deliver(some would say a well deserved) blow to Ratbag out of the blue comes a shape which with its sword blocks the Hammer's blow.

"Claim the head yourself!"

"Actually Ranger, uh he didn't say he wanted your head yet."

"Oh...Dammit"

(If you played the game then you know what went down thats the same, I will not waste my time writing every single line of dialoge.)

"and thats what happened!" sayed Ratbag as he sipped his grog while sitting on a log talking to Malren about what I just typed.

 **and that my friends is how I think Talion could have save Ratbag, who would probably had run in the nick of time.**

 **This is all I feel like writing today, I'll get to this story when I want okay?**

 **This is Steel Crowback the Beast of steel and the Rusty Iron Knight signing out!**


End file.
